


The Send Off

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Kara honours Kal-el in the Kryptonian way and gets comforted by Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short part but couldn't think of anything to add to it.

Kara sat in the first row of the thousands of seats at Kal's funeral. She came to the Superman funeral because she wished to honour his Kryptonian part. She had already talked to the city's mayor who agreed that she can honour him in the Kryptonian way. Clarke body was sent to be buried on the farm he grew up on, so they substituted his body for a closed pod. Kara had taken the pod up into the air where she prepared the pod to be launched into space towards the sun. 

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will, be done."

Kara sends the pod off feeling tears building up in her eyes. Her chest feels as if a hole has broken into it but she feels heavier than she has ever felt on earth. She slowly descends and stands off away from the group, feeling all alone her last reminder of Krypton now gone. As the tears start to spill over she feels two arms grab her and pull her to safety. 

"It's okay Kara. I've got you." Steve whispers in her ear. Kara quietly whimpers into is protective chest as she begins to sob. 

"Krypton is gone now. He was the last hope. All of our history gone... Our future gone..."

"Kara... You may not believe it now, but your future now rests within you." Kara pushes into Steve more feeling more secure as if he would be able to tear worlds apart to make her safe. 

"Steve? Can you do something for me?" Kara looks up at him, her eyes puffy and pink. 

"For you... Anything." His chest rises in pride, as they both know he isn't exaggerating in any form. 

"Can you kiss me?"  
-//-  
"Kara's room-

On Kara's bed Steve held the girl of steel as she quietly sobbed. Steve waited patiently as Kara's sobs started to fade and eventually disappear. 

"Im sorry. I shouldn't make you stay with me." Steve smiles into her head kissing her forehead. 

"Kara you just lost the only person from your home. I cannot imagine how it feels"

Tears well up in her eyes once again "It feels like watching my planet die again. I feel alone." 

Steve pulls her in tightly. "No matter what you feel, I will always be here for you."

Smiling Kara leans into him more and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
